You are my sunshine
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: What happens when you put jealousy, Pansy and Blaise in one room? Madness of course. watch as the Slytherin couple put their wills into a battle. Two-shot.
1. Prolgue

**Prologue **

"You know," Blaise drawled as a wistful look over took his eyes. "You and Weasley would be amusing to watch. Invite me next time, yes?" His rather mild imaginationed drew up some rather interesting situations that would take place between the two ladies. Options open, indeed. He thought with a smile. It amused him to no end that she would get suspiciously posesseive if any other witch decided to lay but a fingernail on his person. "Not jealous of other witches who catch my interest, are you Pansy?" He asked amusedly as he remembered a hilarious incident when a Hufflepuff sauntered up to him in the Great Hall during breakfast one morning. He chuckled at the memory.

Pansy rolled her eyes at Blaise. "You wish, Zabini", she said before taking a swig of her drink. Truth was, she would't really mind if Blaise watched, or even if he joined. But she wasn't going to tell _him_ that lest he get ideas about her actually sharing simply would not do. He was hot,but he was _hers, _ and any girl who had sense at all would steer took another drink and nearly choked when he playfully called her out. "Jealous? Me? No. Vindictive and possessive? Fuck yes." She twisted in his lap, just enough so that she could comfortably turn her head and capture his. "Let's not forget the jealous streak of Blaise Zabini when it comes to me with other men." she said smirking, just before she kissed him. The kiss was just long enough for him to want to take it deeper, and when he tried she pulled away and took a swig of her whiskey never breaking eye contact.

"Smith was clearly feeling you up." He replied indignantly. It wasn't that he was jealous. Much. Bloody Zacharias Smith was encroaching on territory that should not be encroached upon. Blaise growled at the memory. moSt Slytherin knew for that day on to keep away from Pansy. But less could have been said when it cam to Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. And they said the 'Puffs were non-confrontational. Not bloody likely. His thought process was blurred when he realised Pansy's lips were upon his. He leaned forward only to have her pull away. He pouted for a second before grabbing her bottle and throwing it along with his into a dark corner. Grabbing her neck he pulled her in for a drugging kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

**You are my Sunshine**

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, both night and day._

_You never know, dear how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Eighth year. That's what they called the returning the years. Blaise sat in his dorm behind the hangings that covered his four poster bed. It was the morning after the large party Pansy had thrown, and he had a few things to discuss with Pansy. The topic was broached by none other than one of Pansy's Gryffindor friends, Dean Thomas. He sent a flying missive to Pansy, and then found himself waiting by their spot in the library.

Pansy having had taken her hangover potion and spent a good portion of her morning sharing out tired and drunk party-goers headed to the library in search of Blaise. There she found him, by their favourite window seat overlooking the expansive grounds of Hogwarts. She came up and sat down opposite him wondering what on each was going on. She spoke up, ''Hey Blaise. What's up?''

Still staring deeply at the view outside, he let her voice wash over him. He smiled softly at her, ''I think it is time we discussed what is really going on with us.'' He said in answer to her question.

The metaphorical gears could be seen working in her head as she narrowed her eyes at him. Up until this moment he had never once mentioned their odd arrangement, no matter how much it bothered either of them. It was an unspoken agreement that it was left that way.

''Okay.'' she said, drawing out the 'a'. ''What about us?'' she asked slowly. Not knowing his angle, she began to suspect the worst possible thought. He was going to mention all the witches he flirted with, just to rub her jealousy back in erogenous face.

Meanwhile, Blaise was being honest with himself. A promise he was steadfastly keeping with his conscience. He had started to develop greater feelings for Pansy than first planned.

''I was just wondering, why is it that you get jealous if I mention any kind of liaison with a girl?'' he asked straight out, not wanting to beat around the bush. ''I just want other get down to the fact of our arrangement. Things have changed quite a lot, Pans.''

She looked at him in pure disbelief as she licked her lip. Making this situation more uncomfortable for him was the only way she could see this going. "That's what this is about? That things have changed? Of course they have, Blaise. In case you hadn't noticed, the stakes have gotten much higher than when we began. We push and push and push each other away but we never stay away for long, do we? Why do I get jealous? Because it sucks, Blaise! And it hurts! It shouldn't hurt, but it does! Because we shouldn't want to be with other people, but we do! Neither one of us wants this bad enough to stay committed to each other, do we!" she practically yelled. He, nor anyone else who had gathered around, hadn't bothered to hush her up or calm her down from her frantic pacing.

"This," he said motioning between them, "do you want this bad enough?" he asked. _Sure_, he reasoned to himself, _he __flirted __and __sometimes __bedded __the __very __few __girls __who __made __his __standard, __but __he'd __always __come __back __to __Pansy_. Every time he'd get more of an attachment than before. It was dangerous, and getting to the point where he was trying to hide his emotions more often than not. "Because, damn it, maybe I do!" he said pouring his emotions into the sentence.

They screaming match was escalating, but luckily their spot was secluded enough not to be happened upon by just anyone. "Damn it, Pansy. How many girls have I actually bedded as opposed to the amount of girls I supposedly bed?" he asked his voice rising with every word he uttered.

"UGH!" she screamed, not able to hold in her frustration directed at Blaise. It seemed to her that he was playing the past for the victim, when she was the one who actually gave a shit about him. She could hardly stand to look at him. Pansy always came back to him, and never strayed far to begin with or went out seeking attention from other guys. If they gave it to her, she played along, flirting and whispering, but leaving them wanting more. Sometimes she hooked up with girls after she'd been drinking usually at parties; but it wasn't very often. And he usually teased her, asking to watch or join. She had slept with Ginny the night before, and it had been amazing but then she had been with Blaise and that was amazing too.

"You think I don't want this! Why in Merlin's name should I? Huh? Look at us! We've barely been here ten minutes, if that, and we're already fighting! You think you want to be with me, Blaise, but if you really did you wouldn't be tempted by those other girls at all!"She screeched. Every time she fought with Blaise about this, her heart broke more. She was crazy about him, but he didn't seem to feel the same. "I don't know how many of those girls you've slept with! But the fact that you slept with any of them shows you don't want me! I don't sleep with other guys, Zabini! I just don't do it!"

His ire was rising exponentially. He couldn't hold the anger and frustration in. Neither did he want to admit his feelings when he was angry. Pansy, then, would easily brush them off as not genuine. Just something said to appease her state of mind. He wouldn't do that to her. "Sod it all." he growled out. "DO you honestly believe all that goes around this school Pansy? I am not as much of a man whore as the gossips make me out to be!" It was now an intense war of words and clash of pride and wills. In precaution he had cast a wandless and nonverbal silencing spell. She knew he was big on the use of silencing spells, if only for their privacy.

He waited for her answer to her question.

Pansy glared at him as hard as she possibly could. She didn't understand what it was about him that could possibly make her feel this way, but she couldn't control it. They were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, and the few students in the library had gathered around to see what was going on.

"That's the problem, Blaise! I don't know WHAT to believe! My eyes or my ears! I hear about you being with all sorts of girls, and I blow it off. No, he wouldn't do that to me, I say to myself. But then I see you flirting with them in the halls, and all about school, and it drives me crazy! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK BLAISE! I would never do that to you! AND SO HELP ME, MERLIN…I am SICK and TIRED of hearing about DAPHNE GREENGRASS! If you want to be with her then go be with HER!" The last half of her scream was a bit pitchy, as she was having difficulty controlling her range. As it was, she was stomping about at gesturing with her hands.

"Flirting, that's all it is Pansy!" He said returning her scream. He really hated making such public displays or anger or affection, but this is how it would be for them. He was breathing heavily now, his head pounded with the extra amount of blood, giving him a headache. he rubbed furiously at his te,ples to ease the pain. He didn't know how she got him showing this much raw emotion; it rattled him so. "BLOODY HELL, PANSY! YES, I HAVE BEDDED SEVERAL, in specific three, GIRLS. BUT THAT'S ALL IT WAS. A SHAG. IT MEANT NOTHING MORE THAN THAT. Either kicked them out or left them before they woke up the next morning." He realised they were attracting more attention than needed so he lowered his voice to an acceptable range. "I DO NOT BLOODY WANT DAPHNE GREENGRASS. OR ELSE I WOULDN'T BE BLOODY WELL HERE, ENGAGING IN A SCREAMING MATCH WITH YOU!" The last few words were wheezes out as he was rapidly losing patience and breath. How could she not see that their relationship meant more than a 'no strings attached' relationship to him?

Pansy's headache was coming back full force but she was too wrapped up in what was happening to do anything to soothe it. "THEN WHY DID YOU SHAG THEM AT ALL? If they meant so little to you that you don't care why would you bother with the sodding slags?" she returned, incensed. She reinforced Blaise's silencing charm with one of Draco's own making before she continued,not wanting to ruin all the progress she had made by letting people hear her calling other girls slags or harping about Daphne. It hadn't taken her more than a few seconds, but it was enough to rile her right back up. "THEN WHY IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU KEEP BRINGING HER UP! YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT DAPHNE BLOODY GREENGRASS! I CAN'T TAKE IT! You're here screaming at me _now,_ Blaise, but where will you be later, huh? WHO WILL YOU BE FLIRTING WITH LATER? ARRGGGH!" she let out a frustrated scream, and turned to leave, but Blaise was faster, moving to stand in her path.

Closing his eyes and gaining his senses, calmness and bearing, he opened his eyes to Pansy retreating. He had listened to everything she was saying he calmed down. Stepping in he h e grabbed for her wrist and pulled her towards him. "Why? WHY, BECUASE I DIDN'T REALISE YOU CARED SO MUCH, I DIDN'T REALISE **I** CARED AND STILL CARE SO MUCH." He had lost his cool yet again and resorted to screaming and making large hand gestures. "Merlin be damned, Pansy. Can't you see it? I mention her because it gets you so riled up. And you're so bloody gorgeous when your riled exchange a gealleon for a sickle. No offense, to Daphne or yourself." he said as calmly as possible. He looked her in the eye and driving home his point. "I'm going to be nowhere but here, not flirting with anypne. Just sitting herre, in our place. Believe what you want Pansy, but I always come back to you. Always you." He hoped it was enough. In case if it wasn't he dropped a soft kiss on her forhead nad went to sit by the window, looking out onto the grounds; deep in thought and emotionally vulnerable.

Pansy pulled her wrist from his grasp, but remained close to him. It would do her no good to try and move away, he would only follow her again, and the fight would get worse. "BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO SEE IT!" Nearly out of steam, all she wanted to do was leave and find a solitary place. Where she could sit for a while and think about everything. "I hate that you do this to me, just to see me react. It isn't fair, Blaise, and it hurts. It hurts a lot. I can't do this. I can't be around you right now. You're making me crazy, and I just want to yell and scream and show you how stupid you are." she said quietly. She had tears in her eyes, and she would be damned if she let them fall while she was still in his presence, the stupid git. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, and all her tears nearly spilt. She took off, dropping the silencing charm, and breaking up the gang of people who had gathered. Her tears fell as she ran and she merely wiped them away.

_The other night, dear, while I lay sleeping._

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear I was mistaken._

_So I hung my head and cried._

As much as he felt the need to go after her, he knew she needed space. Not only that, he also needed time to think on what just took place. Returning back to the dorms he refused to talk to anyone and shut himself off from the outside world. Even Theo, his best mate, had alerted Blaise to the fact that dinner would be served momentarily and yet he didn't come out from behind the bed hangings. It was around 9pm, whether or not Blaise knew that, when he fell into a plagued and untimely slumber.

A sliver of green tinted sunlight penetrated the heavy green material that curtained off his fourposter. Groaning audibly, he turned slightly to the other side only to be greeted by loud thumps and several equally annoyed grunts and a stream of swears. the slam of the door and complete silence told him he was finally alone.

Reaching over, what he thought was a body, he pulled a stock of pillows towards his body. Frowning at the ensuing softness, it was then he bolted upright. He then realised what he thought was a dream gone horribly wrong was a sad, sad reality. Cradling his head in the palms of his hands he let out all his anger and frustration.

Skipping breakfast he walked down the always cursing and hexing anyone who disrupted his path to the library.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, both night and day._

_You never know, dear how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

He sat there in the same place the fight took place the day before, waiting. Waiting for some kind of calm to befall him. He thought he had made clear his feelings. He still found no point in searching for her. One night would not be enough to think. A string of Italian curses passed his lips. The weight of the world seemed to settle upon his shoulders, making him slump over the desk.

A rustle was heard somewhere between the stacks of books behind him. "Show yourself" He held his wand aloft

Daphne walked into Blaise's view and put her hands up in defence as she saw his wand aimed at her. "Whoa. Calm down, it's just me." Backing away slowly, she reached in her robes to grab hold of her wand lest he start hexing her for interrupting his quiet."Merlin." she exclaimed quietly. "What's going on with you?"

He relented and lowered his wand. "Oh Daphne." he said resignedly. They had been somewhat classed as friends since the incident in fifth year. That's the one thing that always bothered Pansy. "You didn't see, or hear, Pansy and I fight yesterday?" he asked sitting down once again, "I think I- " he said trailing off.

Daphne shook her head. "Oh no, I heard everything and saw Pansy leave. I just thought it wouldn't have affected you." The seat next to Blaise was free, so she pulled it out and sat by him. "You think what? I know we haven't been close for a few years but you can talk to me, you know." Daphne shrugged non-committally. "We could talk about something else to get the fight off of your mind for awhile."

"Why are females so complex?" he asked on a whim as one of his more recent thought processes ended. "Why can't they understand the subtle hints that we drop? I love her, damn it, Daphne. I thought that much was obvious since I hardly show that much emotion. Even in a fight." he said getting riled up just thinking about his and Pansy's argument.

Daphne's teeth took hold of her bottom lip as she worried it, looking heavenward. She listened to his rant, and quickly snapps her head to him when she hears him say the four letter word. "I guess Pansy wants a straight up declartion of your feelings. If you love her, show not just with showing more emotion than you usually do! Do something…sweet,I guess." The only outer sign of disgust she expressed was the drinking of her button nose. "Or at least don't keep mentioning your past bed buddies. You know how she gets when you mention _my_name." The girl paused only if to sigh as if she was in deep thought. ''What are you going to do? It seems like you can't win. If you shag someone, she'll know and be upset but since you won't tell her you love her she might not care that you've stopped shagging…that is if you do stop."

"Daphne, bloody help me here." he pleaded. He had no idea how to be... sweet. "You know I don't do outright declarations. Give a guy a hand here. _Please."_ he pleaded yet again. His eyes zoned out as he remembered their last night together. Himself and Pansy had shared a different kind of bond. He had remembered something he had said during the fight which Daphne had heard. "Oh, and I didn't mean to make you feel degraded. You are hardly a slag. Just the other girls, you know who_ I__mean."_

"Fine. I think you should just say to her 'I love you and I want to give us a chance to be properly together. No side dishes.' and then give her like a… flower that changes colors?" Daphne looked to her left when she heard Blaise mention the slag comment. "Its alright, I guess. I don't recall who you mean,sorry. Would you tell me? Wait…was it Astoria?"

He sighed, he liked to do that a lot lately. Romance was not one of his stronger points. Seduction and things of that like, yes. "Would ut be enough to give her a ring?" he asked just loud enough for her to hear it. "DO I look like I would go for you to your sister?" he asked looking rather scandolous with her suggestion. Just some other witches for the year below us, if memory serves me right. Not likely to remember their name."

Daphne shrugged, pondering what the Italian boy said. "I don't would the ring mean?" She shot him a glance when she realised the rings significance. "Are you serious about her, Blaise?"

"Why else would I think of getting a ring, Daph?" he asked sarcastically. Somehow he thought that it was probably too much of a gesture, and she would think it a sick joke and possibly get even more cross with him. "I just-"

"You just what?" Daphne frowned and shyly lay her hand on his, trying to be had never been good with comforting guys by just holding their hand, but she doubted Blaise would want her normal style. Taking into consideration the topic of their conversation. "Has been Pansy told you her feelings? Does she love you?"

"You heard what she said. Has she ever cried over a guy? She clearly cares and hurts when I mention you in our conversations. Even if it is in jesting." He said and his voice rasped out. So much so that by the end of his sentence was practically whispered. Emotion thick in his voice.

"Oh,Blaise…" she murmured, completely sympathising with him. "Don't worry so much, alright? When you two talk make sure to tell her you don't mean anything when you mention my name then tell her how you feel and go from there." a Small smile graced her face as she continued with her enlightening advice. ''Do not yell at her. Don't let her start a screaming match, be calm." She gently patted his hand as a sign of comfort. Turning to her left she mumbled to herself. "Great. I 'm sounding like a Hufflepuff." Shaking her head, she turned to Blaise and graced him with a mix of a smirk and a smile.

"Thanks, Daph" he said returning her smile with an unsteady one of his own. "I'll do just that. And there is no way in Salazar's name you would have made it into Hufflepuff." He said laughing lowly. He gave her a quick hug and went to sit back down in his chair.

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
>When I awake my poor heart pains.<br>So when you come back and make me happy  
>I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.<br>_

_She __watched __as __the __newly __single __Hermione __Granger __wrapped __her __arms __around __Blaise, __as __they __chatted __animatedly __about __the __next __new __read __that __came __out __in __**Flourish**__**and**__**Blotts**_. Seconds later the scene blurred in front of her and she was faced with another, equally disturbing, scene. Hermione and Blaise sat up in their shared bed. The witch leaning her head against the wizard's chest as they perused the same book. _Her __gaze __slowly __trailed __down __their __tangled __limbs __wrapped __in __the __finest __silk. __It __continued __down __to __their __visible __intertwined __hands, __where __a __large __silver __and __diamond __engagement __ring __encircled __Hermione__'__s __left __ring __finger._

Pansy woke up gasping and sobbing quietly. The thought of Blaise with another witch just wasn't something she ever wished to think about. One of her well-hidden insecurities was that Blaise would soon get bored of her and find another witch to fancy. Like she had said during their fight yesterday, though she flirted with other men and possibly slept with other witches; she made it a point to not make it go any further then a peck or a grope. The only exception was Ginny, the night of the party. Herself and Ron had danced and planned everything to a tee before Blaise had made his entrance.; or so she thought. What she didn't know was a certain obsidian-eyed Slytherin was standing by the portrait hoel feel more possessive and jealous than he really should have.

That was how she found herself. Pansy was now leaning back against her tree, finally calm- for the most part. Dean had left her a while ago, but she was feeling loads better than she had been. The fight with her and Blaise had really taken its toll. The only people she had even talked to since were Draco and of course, Dean. Blaise had owled her annoyingly and incessantly, despite her requests to simply leave her alone.

Blaise's family owl flew through the dungeon hallways without preamble. Landing softly on his bedside table, the owled cooed for Blaise, although bit the boy's hand in irritation and tiredness when he retrieved the parchment. Blaise opened the parchment and read quickly. Soon the parchment that was sitting in his palm, was now incinerate and a pile of ash on the floor. He made a snap decision, he was going to find her and tell her at any cost.

He waved his wand once and a medium sized bouquet of the flower of which she liked best appeared before him. Purple daisies held in his hand, he walked quickly towards all the places he might find her. He knew it wouldn't be the commons; it was too loud and way too public. He ran out onto the grounds, looking around furtively for the brunette princess.

She was very confused about the entire ordeal, to be honest. Both Draco and Dean had made really good points. Draco wanted her to be smart about the whole affair, and Dean's advice had basically been to listen to her heart. She knew that what Draco had said was valid. Blaise had never shown that he wanted her for anything but her body, but still she cared about him. Pansy knew she needed to talk to him. The problem, now, was what to say. She could tell him she was done, and that she couldn't continue as they had been or she could tell him how much she cared and hope he felt the same.

He found her by her tree. He tried to step closer to her without making much noise. He failed.

She was thinking about this when she heard someone enter her sanctuary. Few people even knew where Pansy went when she was upset, and Blaise had never come looking for her here before, so naturally she assumed it would be Draco or Dean coming to check on her. Dean had already been there, so she called out, "Hey, Dray." before turning to look at the intruder's face. Seeing Blaise, she immediately jumped to her feet.

"No. No, no, no,no. This is not happening. Go away, Blaise. I don't want to talk to you." she said, shaking her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm not Draco, Pansy." He said watching as her face morphed into an expression of horror and something akin to a mixture of fear and anger.

"Clearly, or I would be relieved to see you." She said through her teeth. She had just calmed down, and was definitely not in the mood to deal with Blaise again. Pansy yanked her hand back and crossed her arms.

"I thought I made myself clear when I told you, _repeatedly__I__might__add,_ that I don't want to talk to you. So just save it, okay? It's done, it's over. Stop dragging it out. I just want to forget that we even had that fight." She let out a sigh as she turned her back on him and went back to her tree, sitting down. "Just say what you have to say and go away."

"Look, I'm not here to fight." He said grabbing one of her hands. She was going to struggle against his grip, he knew that for sure. But he had come down here with one purpose in mind. To finally tell her the nature of his feelings towards her. "I know you're angry at me right now, but all I want to do is talk. Let's just sit down and calmly talk it out. No screaming or swearing, Pansy. I'll hear you out, and then you hear me out."

"I haven't shagged anyone since 6th year, I don't mean anything by mentioning Daphne in our conversations, and I don't want anyone else." He said slowly as he tried to make eye contact. That was hard due to her turning away constantly.

The flowers which were in his left hand behind his back twitched and emerged. "This isn't a joke or some kind of plot to get you in bed then leave you again." His eyes pleaded with hers, pleading that she'd finally understand what he was trying to say.

Pansy looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to begin, and then promptly turned away. She didn't want to look at him; she was terrified that he wanted to end things. Her eyes automatically widened at what he said, and she started. Quickly, though, she schooled her face into a look of indifference and turned away again.

"You always say things like that Blaise, and then you do it anyways. I don't believe it anymore. It hurts too much to get my hopes up. I _won__'__t_ get my hopes up again."

"I'm not just saying it this time, Pans" he stated, trying to get the excess emotion from his voice. He refused to break down like an emotional Hufflepuff. "Maybe you're not getting your hopes up this time, Maybe I return your feelings" He choked out. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Pansy to stay in his life.

Pansy bit her lip, trying to keep herself in control. She felt like she was about to cry, and there was no way in hell she would cry, much less tear up, in front of Blaise again. "Blaise, no. Stop. Stop doing this to me. I can't put myself out there for maybes anymore. I can't do this." Her voice was quiet. She was struggling to keep a cap on her emotions.

Letting go of her wrist, he gestured to the flowers. "These are for you." He said, before p;lucking one out of the bunch and placing it delicately in her hair. "Hope you like them."

_ '__Damn__iit,__so__much__for__that.__'_she thought as she started tearing up. Purple daisies, that bastard. Why did he have to go and do that? Her favourite flower and her favourite colour. He was playing her. He had to be. "Blaise…" she trailed off as her voice cracked, and the first tear fell. How did he always manage to get her so worked up?

Pansy let the tears fall; she no longer cared. She was going to cry anyways, might as well let it happen. "What do you expect me to think, Blaise? It's always been a game to you. It hasn't changed for you at all."

He was wiping away her tears, and she waited for him to tell her she was wrong, prove she was wrong. He looked directly into her eyes yet again; he was steadying himself for the next three words he was going to say. The bile rose in his throat and he choked yet again. The words wouldn't come out. She started to pull away and wipe away her tears. He heard a sniffle.

"Blaise I can't do this. It hurts too badly to care so much for someone who doesn't care at all. No. Don't interrupt me." she cut him off. He had had his chance to say what he needed to and now she was finally going to do what needed to be done. She had to end things before she drowned. She was already in over her head. She stood up, and smoothed out her skirt. "Blaise, we can't do this anymore. It needs to end. I'm drowning here, and I can't handle much more. I really care about you, and I can't watch you leave me anymore. I just can't. Hopefully, our friendship isn't completely ruined. Goodbye." She skirted around him, and made to go back to the castle.

He watched her as she spoke, waited and left. The words were caught in his throat for some time. The just as she took her first steps away from him, the words passed his lips in a whisper. "Pansy, I love you" he said. He heard the crunching of the leaves stop, she had possibly heard him. He swivelled on the spot and walked towards her. "It's not a game pansy. It can't be a game, because I care for you far too much to do that to you," he said, not bothering to stop the few cracks in his voice. "Friendship will never be enough."

"You're probably thinking I'm playing you." He said softly. He caught the first tear which fell against her cheek from her eyelashes. "This isn't a game to me anymore, love. Don't run away from me, I don't think I could handle that." He said genuinely as he continued the catch the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, she was standing stock still. "I can't play you, I can't hurt you and I definitely won't leave you. Because I love you, Pansy Parkinson."

He had come to her, and his cracking voice told her he was sincere. If nothing else, she knew he hated to be vulnerable, and nothing said vulnerable like a cracking voice. Her breath caught in her throat, and it was all she could do to stand still. Her knees were shaking something terrible, and she felt like she could collapse at any moment. "Blaise.." she managed, barely audible. The tears were streaming down her face. "Don't…" she tried to say, and watched his face fall. She tried again, determined, and said "I can't watch you leave me again, Blaise. I love you too much to see you with anyone else." She met his eyes with her own tear filled ones, praying like mad that she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm going nowhere, princess." he said wrapping his arms around her. "I guess I've been yours since the end of sixth year, Pans. There'll be no one else." He affirmed what he had been saying for the past few minutes.

Pansy accepted the hug; still sure she was about to collapse or fall out of bed. Her hands held tightly to his shirt, knowing that she never wanted to let go. He reached for her right hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was beating 100 miles per minute. "I'm yours. Thought you knew that the moment I came back to you." He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and waited for her response.

She burrowed closer into his embrace, leaving not even an inch of space between them. Her tears were ruining his shirt, but she couldn't stop them falling. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, whispering, "Mine. All mine," barely able to believe it. "Never let go, Blaise."

"Sorry I took so long, love" he whispered, not minding that her tears were soaking his favourite shirt. "Like I said, not going anywhere and not letting you go anytime soon, cara." he reiterated as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, as if she would soon slip from his grip.

"S'kay" she mumbled into Blaise's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter, and she didn't mind one little bit, moving her hands from his chest to wrap around his neck. She looked up, and tugged his head down to hers so they were nearly nose to nose. "You have my heart. Please don't break it." she said softly, looking into his eyes again.

He smiled truly for the first time that day. "Never, mi amore." he said before he closed the small gap between them. He gave her a sweet kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it. "And you, mine." He said as they pulled apart panting from the intense feelings.

Pansy smiled back brightly, happy for the first time since the party. She kissed him back readily, showing him her love and not her lust for once. "I'll do my very best, I promise." she returned.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, both night and day._

_You never know, dear how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

A/N: for those who want the link for the lyrics - /Johnny%20Cash%20Lyrics/You%20Are%20My%20Sunshine%


End file.
